


Caught in a Web

by void_plant



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, It's obvious who the narrator is, Magical Realism, The Narrator is relevant to the plot, This is my first au fic that I worked on alone so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_plant/pseuds/void_plant
Summary: Jeremy was born with a disease that causes excruciating pain and only permits him to tell lies. This is the story of how he copes with it.tally marks au





	Caught in a Web

Jeremy Heere was never normal. There was no possible way he ever could be. Jeremy Heere was born with a disease or maybe you could call it a curse. Jeremy Heere was born irregular. He couldn't help it he just was. You see our unfortunate Jeremy was born not being able to say what was on his mind.His disease was so twisted, so unreal, so completely impossible most thought he was lying. Quite ironic in that way. Jeremy Heere cannot tell the truth but it seems that when he speaks about his unfortunate affliction, it’s the only thing that he can speak with absolute certainty that’s true. Unlucky for him the one truth he speaks feels just as if he were lying.

 

Jeremy Heere’s words always seemed to stop in his throat, searing his esophagus before rearranging themselves into a lie.raging red hot claws twisting and turning as his truths transformed into cold lies.  _ Lies _ we're all he became known for as he grew up. 

 

Problem child is what they called him. Compulsive liar is what his mother called him, she never believed in him. She like most of you reading don’t believe is Jeremy Heere”s undocumented disease, his cross to bear. Jeremy spent his childhood telling lies he couldn't control.He was forever  labeled a  _ problem child _ . But Jeremy you see, he knew better. He knew he wasn't, He just couldn't tell anyone else. How tragic. Our hero, (if you could even call him that) faced endless punishments. Such as detentions, being grounded and much to his embarrassment, constant ridicule. Things remained this way for a really long time or at least that's how most of his grade school years felt. That was until Jeremy met  _ him.  _

 

Michael. His name was Michael. Michael single handedly saved Jeremy’s life. Aha! Did you see that there if you really wanted to you could count that as a lie. Michael didn't really save Jeremy’s life but then again you could also count that as a literary device. There’s no point in dwelling on that now anyways. Michael was an  interesting kid. He was outgoing, kind, and always happy. This constant positive energy radiated off of the young boy like a functioning light bulb in a dim lit room. (I could do better than that...that seemed to lack any fiennes) Michael fully understood and was aware of Jeremy’s terrible reputation and that he couldn't be trusted, Michael was kind to him anyway. No one ever trusted Jeremy but Michael did. Michael Mell gave him a chance when no one else would.

 

As time went on Jeremy and Michael became closer, they sat at lunch together. Shared food, shared toys. The two young boys were practically inseparable although the first few months of their new found friendship we're rocky. Jeremy’s condition made it awfully hard to convey what he really desired to say but Michael made do. It was like “Opposite day everyday” as young Michael would have said. In the early days when, Michael was new to Jeremy's condition the lies hurt him at first but he would brush it off saying it was nothing as little kids do around people they like. But alas Jeremy could tell he could tell when he hurt someone.

 

Those were the good old days when he wished he was normal. The days I could have been most useful to him. “Maybe people would like me more.” He would cry alone in his room.  Just maybe he wouldn't hurt the one boy who cared about him. At times like these Jeremy usually sat and pondered what it would be like if his dad knew how to handle him, that maybe if he was normal then maybe his parents would still be together. Maybe his mother wouldn’t have left after all it was his fault, it had to be. (Is that really how you see yourself Jeremy? I have my work cut out for me don’t I?)

  
During days like that were when his condition would really begin to act up, his throat sore and tired from the amount of lies that forced themselves out of his mouth and into his surroundings.They would fill every crack, every blemish, shoving their way further into Jeremy’s everyday life. Because of this Jeremy hadn't noticed the new development in his condition.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of my Tally Marks au. This fic has been through a lot so I thought that I should finally post it you guys.


End file.
